


For You, There Will Be Blood

by EliBearU



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, Crime, Death, I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS A FETUS AND JUST POSTED THIS NOW, M/M, Mentions of Death, Not for the faint of heart, Possessiveness, This is really dark, Violence, also there's a mafia???, cursing, eli giving up party when?, hongseok is a psychopath btw, i actually dont know if I'll continue this, i dont think this is romance, idk things are pretty bad, mafia, noir, please dont scream at me on unitwt, probably toxic relationships, the other members will be herein the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliBearU/pseuds/EliBearU
Summary: It was at that moment, where Hongseok have decided who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life.Jo Jinho was a somewhat heroic person, helping people was something that he had wanted to do. So he plans on being a doctor, but for that to happen, he was placed to work as a nurse at the hospital that his father worked at.Yang Hongseok, son of the man who runs the biggest crime syndicate in South Korea, is willing to spill anyone's blood just for him. Just for his love, Jo Jinho.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	For You, There Will Be Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is really long!! And surprise surprise i made this when i was younger and i can't believe i was in such a dark place like damn son u ok? Btw if u kno me in twt no u don't... plz read this with a strong mind <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you thought everything was turning black, there came light. New hope, and a new chance.

It was dark out and no one was there to help, how did he even ended up like this? Hongseok's thin legs were going weak, but he needs to keep running or he'll die. The blood leaking from his wound were splattered at the pavement, leaving a trail as he sprints to wherever it is that will be safe. He's too young to die. But his legs were already giving in.

"You son of a bitch! I got you now." the man who was covered with Hongseok's blood yelled at his direction, his running getting faster as his target was almost at his reach. His gun was ready to shoot, but he can't fire just yet. He wants to see the boy plead for mercy before ending him.

There was no light at this part of town, if there was, it would be flickering on and off. Heavy splashes echoed throughout the misty alley as their feet continuously chase away at the murky silt of the muddy puddles. It was hard to see, especially for the young kid who was almost losing his balance and having his eyes fogged up with tears.

Hongseok's legs began to tremble, as if the land below him was dissolving beneath his feet. He can't lift himself up anymore, too much of his blood has been loss and the adrenaline pumping through his veins were running out. Before Hongseok could go unconscious and hit the floor, the man that was after him had pulled him up by the collar, gripping at it harshly.

The sickening grin that the man has was enough for Hongseok to whimper in fear. He pushed the kid up to the closest wall, banging his head into the concrete. That's it, this will be Hongseok's last moments of life, and it's miserable.

The adult's hands were shaking, it's as if he was worked up with all of his anger boiling inside of him, or to say that maybe he has gone insane. But there was no time for Hongseok to even think about these things, he's about to die for goodness' sake.

"I finally caught you..." the man snarled at him, his gross breath laced with the smell of cigarette smoke hitting the kid's face. "Your father–He took everything from me!" he shouted as his grip around Hongseok's neck tightens. 

The life that Hongseok has to live just because of his father. Everyday, Hongseok has to be scared for his life, he doesn't know what will happen to him at any given moment. He's just a child, he needed to be safe. But in these kinds of circumstances? The chances are pretty blurry.

"He took away my son..." there were visible tears prickling in his eyes because of the frustration. Hongseok knows where all of this is going. It was all going to be a painful ending. With a shaky breath, he spoke once more, "Now I'm going to take his son." 

The man before him raised a gun, pressing it on the soft flesh of Hongseok's neck. There was no escape for what's going to happen to him, this is how it was all destined to be. He stopped fearing death at that moment, just accepting everything. He closed his eyes, not bothering to fight back.

"Goodbye you little shit."

That was the last thing he heard before he heard a loud bang. Well- more of a thud. But wait, why is he feeling nothing? Is death really not that painful?

"Sir I'm so sorry!" another person's voice squeaked, before another thud come. Hongseok opened his eyes, he wasn't dead yet. How unfortunate. The first thing he saw was the man chasing him earlier laying at the ground, unconscious. He was even bleeding from his head. Seeing his own blood was enough, but other's blood? Gross.

"Oh fuck, I hope I didn't kill him."

That was when Hongseok actually saw the other person. The person who saved him. He is a teenager—Hongseok assumed—probably a high school student judging by his uniform. He was frantically feeling the man's neck, searching for a pulse. And there was a large chunk of wood, just at a perfect shape for batting someone's head into a pulp. That was the only explanation Hongseok needed to know. "Thank goodness he's still alive..." the other boy sighed in relief.

After a moment or so, he have only realized on why he have attacked the man again. Eyes opening wide, he stood up and rushed to Hongseok, cupping his face and checking if he was ok. And he was in fact, not doing so well. "Oh my God are you okay?" the teen winced when he felt blood on his finger tips, "Shit–of course you're not okay."

Hongseok was left speechless, having no clue on how to react. It was all too much for him to process knowing how young his mind still is. But one thing for sure, there is an angel looking after him. And that angel might just be this very person in front of him.

The teen was tucking his hands into his pockets, searching around for his device. "Crap, I forgot my phone..." he hissed at himself, then looking up at Hongseok.

"H-Hey, can you still walk? There's a hospital close by." if Hongseok was to say no, would this kind person actually carry him? He shakes his head no, too much blood have been lost and making him walk would most likely make him lose more. Seeing as how Hongseok was looking down at the bloodied spot on his waist, the boy bit his lip hard. This kid might've been injured much worse than he thought.

He removed his cardigan. Although it's his favorite, saving a life would be more important than a cheap piece of fabric. He knows one or two things on how to treat a stab wound, but he is still confident on trying to at least help even the tiniest bit. "I'll carry you there, but first let me treat you."

The student was quick to move, but gentle with his touch. Hongseok was still holding tightly at his puncture, but the other boy placing his hands above his bloodied ones might've soften his touch on it a bit. He was kneeling down in front of him as he proceeds to lift up the younger one's shirt when he was able to move his hands away. With the wound Hongseok had ended up with, the boy guesses he might need to be taken care of for a few days at the hospital. 

The older of the two kept glancing at Hongseok's face as he wrapped his cardigan around his waist, looking for any reaction of discomfort. His lips only formed a thin line, it hurts but his pain tolerance is pretty high. Both boys had widen their eyes when the man laying at the ground started groaning.

He fixed the new wrap on the kid's body, making it as secure as possible. A rush of panic was evident to the high schooler's face, he stood up quickly, hands moving to places. "Um... uh– you'd be comfortable if I cary you at my back r-right?" Hongseok nodded, that was the only signal that he needed. He continued to turn around, leaning down a bit as he waits for the kid to hop on. 

"Let's hurry a bit..." he breathed out as Hongseok was sitting himself at the other's back, one hand holding around his shoulder for support as the other was pressed tightly above his newly wrapped wound. As he was sure the kid was sitting properly at his back, he force himself up. He wasn't the fittest, but the anxiety building up in him was enough for him to keep the younger up.

The sight of the man slowly stir awake made his heel turn a 180° and started brisk walking towards to where that hospital might be. He felt the kid turn his head around, trying to take one last glimpse at the man. The teen felt bad, Hongseok didn't. "You know, judging from my point of view. He's a bad person who harmed an innocent child. I think he deserved to be left there laying at the ground. So don't look back, you didn't do anything bad."

Hongseok didn't asked to be comforted, for he felt no guilt at all for the man. But his words was still able to make him feel lighter than before. He was almost thankful for his reassuring words. He let his head drop at the boy's shoulder as he walks to get him help.

=======

It all happened so fast, but Hongseok can't seem to recall everything. White walls, white curtains, and also the sheets. He was laying at a hospital bed, his wound neatly wrapped with bandages. His head hurts but he can still make out that there was another person in the room with him. He looked over to the side, greeted with the person who saved him earlier.

But said person was dozing off while sitting on a chair, it looked uncomfortable from where Hongseok was looking. In spite of that, it gave Hongseok the time to take in the boy's features. He was... pretty? The least he could say is that this boy is admirable, and this boy is also the one that saved him from impending death. This is his angel, Hongseok claimed without giving a second thought to it. He wants to know him, because he is his now.

But he's asleep, all he can do at the moment is wait. Hongseok scanned the room, trying to find something that would entertain him. Although he is only fourteen, he's not like other kids who would immediately busy themselves with whatever there is. He is a bit more technical, and his meaning of 'fun' is quite different to say the least. After a few minutes passing, Hongseok have given up on searching. So there was only one thing to save him from boredom, it is to wake the person besides him.

He tried to shift his body to the side without accidentally hurting himself, trying to face the boy in his soon to be interrupted slumber. Except there was kind of a problem, he doesn't exactly know how to wake this person up. Does he just call him? Or nudge him awake? 

Hongseok was restlessly moving around his bed, making the sheets do some noises. The teen was a light sleeper at that, fluttering his eyes open just by hearing the simplest of sounds. It was his turn to look around the room, then his eyes landed at Hongseok who was just staring at him with his dark orbs.

He found that creepy, but he was just a kid, he kept in mind. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up by the slightest bit. He sat upright, trying to stretch his body out before facing the child that expresses nothing but curious eyes.

This teen was not at all good with handling children, nor should he be near any. But this kid was somewhat of a special case, so what more can he do? He tried to act as friendly as ever, flashing his best reassuring smile. "Hey, are you feeling alright?" he asked, but he got no response.

Hongseok said nothing at all, and the poor teen looked rather discomfited by his apparent indifference. But that's what it looked like only on the outside. Hongseok was in awe, the boy in front of him looked ethereal when he smiles. After taking a breath, he continues on.

"Kid– you should call your parents, they must be worried-sick knowing how late it is!" thinking about this, how did this young kid ended up being held by a man with a gun in this sort of hour? But he shook his head, erasing the thought. There was a moment of silence before Hongseok finally showed some kind of response.

"Can I call you hyung?" Jinho—being surprised that the kid actually said something—blinked his eyes at him. Finding the boy to be seemingly innocent, he gave a good-natured grin at his way. "Of course." he said wholeheartedly. Maybe he's not that quiet, just timid.

"Hyung," Hongseok called out, he hummed in response—being patient with the younger. "what is your name?" The teen crossed his legs, putting his leg on top of the other as he places his elbow on his knee, then putting his chin on the back of his hand. "My name?" he repeated, trying to act as child-friendly as he can be, although Hongseok is definitely the kind of child that could stand at something being monotonous.

"My name is Jo Jinho. But you can call me whatever you want, to whatever nickname you can come up with." Hongseok sink into his pillows, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. Jinho, it was a simple name yet Hongseok will remember it, putting it deep into his heart. And with a soft and hushed voice, he spoke of his means.

"My angel..." that's what Jinho is for him. His voice was quiet so Jinho didn't quite catch what Hongseok just said. He leaned a bit closer, tilting his head by the side. "Sorry, didn't heard what you said. Mind repeating it?" Jinho asked politely, his calm and reassuring tone making Hongseok relax.

He took out his hand from under the sheets, reaching his hand out to place it at Jinho's knee, because that's the only place that could actually reach. There was a weird fluttering feeling inside of Hongseok, and it's something that he have never felt before. But it made him feel so warm, he likes it. And he really prefer to feel this way.

He always had trouble expressing his emotions, but it all happened so naturally for the first time in Hongseok's life. He smiled without even forcing himself to. Jinho really made him like this, and he has no reason to complain. With his soft voice, he said "Thank you, Jinho hyung." 

Maybe there was something more to life, like meeting the person that you want to be with. Forever. 

And for Jinho, this was one hell of an experience. He actually saved someone, and he was thanked for it. He feels great, his smile widen as he feels happiness brimming in him.

"You're welcome."

As if on cue, the doorknob twisted open, revealing Jinho's father—who is a doctor at this hospital—came in with another man, who he assumed to be the kid's father. But he wasn't, he isn't Hongseok's father, the man was just one of his father's underdogs. Probably was sent by him to come pick him up. The said man approach the two, more on approaching Hongseok that is, while having a fake sympathetic look.

"My son, what happened to you..." Hongseok would really want to ask his father to annihilate this man later, just because his acting sucks. He retreated his hand from Jinho's knee, getting up into a sitting position. Jinho was quick to help him up, but the look that he got from Hongseok's so-called guardian made him sit back on his chair.

Nothing really happened and no more or less words were exchanged between the people in the room, most probably because the two adults have already talked over the situation. A wheelchair soon entered the room with a nurse pushing it, the man looked at the doctor for some sort of signal. "Doctor, may I?"

The doctor gave a nod, letting the man and his kid go. "C'mon kid, let's go home." these words struct Jinho in confusion, they are going home? But what about the kids wound? Wouldn't it be much more safer if his injury were to be attended here at the hospital? The wound was fairly new, knowing that the kid just got it earlier, so he was worrying for the kid's health.

He looked at his father with a questionable look, but he payed no mind to it. And he guesses it's for the best if he don't stuck his nose into other people's business. The man carried Hongseok from the bed, sitting him in the wheelchair, handling him as gently as possible. Because if this young lad is to complain to his father about this treatment, he'd be sure to end up dead. And that was what Hongseok was planning to begin with.

"Thank you Dr. Jo, we will be heading out now." the man said, showing a rather sincere smile. The nurse pushed Hongseok's wheelchair out, with the kid looking back at Jinho one last time before finally exiting the room. Now that Jinho have thought about it, he never knew the boy's name, and it's best if he didn't. He'll just remember that kid as one of the very first people to have appreciated Jinho for his good deed.

Him and his father were left in the room, silence taking over. He shouldn't be asking questions about other people but maybe asking just one will suffice. "Hey dad, wouldn't it be better if they let the kid stay and heal here at the hospital?" he asked out of curiosity and worry. His father only smiled, reassuring eyes gazing his way. 

"Well, turns out the wound wasn't anything serious. And the family that the boy lived with has their own medical equipment that could help him. In other words, they are rich and are pretty capable of taking care of themselves." although it may have sounded sour, he said it with such a kind and understanding tone.

Jinho only smiled at that, not asking anymore questions. But there was a familiar look that his father was giving him, a sign that he still has something to say. "Jinho..." he called his son, Jinho staying still as his father stepped closer. "I'm proud of you, son."

He patted Jinho on the head, ruffling his hair later, making the young boy whine. But a blush still crept on to his cheeks, giving it a pop of color. All Jinho can think of is that he's proud of himself too.

"I hope that served as a lesson for you, young master." his fatherly reflexion wearing off as they head their way outside the hospital, what was left was a bitter expression as he tells Hongseok off. "You should never run off and go without a companion by your side, ever again." Hongseok just rolled his eyes, about to say a snarky remark.

"And I hope what happens to you later would serve as your lesson." this was a threat, he is really planning on getting this man killed. The man speak no more, understanding what Hongseok meant by what he said. A black car was waiting for them at the pickup area. And as soon as Hongseok was onboard, the car went on its way to the youngster's home.

Well to be honest, his so-called home is just a decoy. It was an ordinary looking house that perfectly blends in with the other houses in the area. No one will suspect a thing or two about it, except for the fact that a black car always passes by it to drop off and pick up Hongseok. 

But he doesn't want to go to that house, he wants to go to the other. Where his real father is. He can't stand the people that he lives with, which would be his fake mom and fake dad, he wants to be with his real dad for at least a night.

Sitting at the backseat, he had to kick the seat of the person in front of him to get his attention, thinking that his quiet voice alone won't do. His shitty actor of a dad who sat at the passenger's seat turned around, clearly showing a displeased expression. He really hates this guy's attitude, but whatever, the guys gonna die later and he ain't gonna miss him one bit.

"I want to go to my dad's place." his soft tone didn't quite went through with how he wanted it to sound like. It was an order, a demand to go see his father. Because he wants to tell him everything that just happened, and he wants to tell him about Jinho. 

The man in front turned his head away, not paying his attention to the young master no longer. He sighed, looking down at the side. "You can't-" but he was cut off by Hongseok, not taking any of his shit. And he'll make sure this would be the last that he'd be hearing from him.

"Did I stutter." this time around, his voice came out more sternly yet still voided any emotion. Not that you can't tell that he was angry. It was all in to the words that he chooses to say. The man gulped, he really did it this time.

It was not so long ago that Hongseok figured out where he places among his father's men. In spite of the fact that his older brother will be next in line to leading them, there's no doubt that he loves both of his children. Making all of these men to be their servants. They have no choice but to be obsequious whenever they're with their boss' kids.

It only took a look in the eye for the driver to turn the car around to go to the direction of his father's place. You could really never cross his children, because if you do, you are asking for death. They really learned that fast, what a bunch of spoiled brats. 

Hongseok's a rather smart kid though, he knows that his father's business would be deemed as 'bad'. But honestly, he thought it was pretty cool. Except for the fact that he can be killed by one of his dad's enemies if ever that time would come. As much as he needed to be safe, he needed to be strong as well in order to survive. 

=======

It was a long drive to the other side of the region, they needed to refill on gas at one point during their trip to his father's layer. They were at seaside where the biggest most fanciest ships reside, and one of them is his father's. But it's not fully his, the ship was still under construction— it was being built as a joint-alliance with the strongest mafia in China. 

When he first heard about this, his father just told him that there was a prince in Shanghai. Like he'd actually believe that, all he knows is that the other party had a prince, an actual son of a mafia whose kid is at his age. His father always told him that they'll meet soon and be friends because of how similar they are to each other. Hongseok still doesn't believe he is a prince tho.

The window at the passenger's seat rolled down, it was still dark out but two security guards were still visible outside. There was a share of grunts of approval from both parties, seeing that Hongseok was there was enough clarification to know that the man is part of the family. "Brothers, is Godfather Yang here?"

"No, Godfather left a few hours ago. Back to the grand mansion we assume." one of the guards spoke up. A simple nod was done before the window rolled up. No more words were exchanged. Other people calling his dad 'father' was weird to him, but he guesses it's a title that without a doubt demands respect.

The grand mansion isn't that far away from the shipyard that they were just at, it was at a private residential where the wealthy people are. But Hongseok's family lives beyond that. After awhile, they enter through large steel-built gates. There was a gold template placed at the side of the wall, it was big enough for Hongseok to see from the inside of his car.

The words carved at it was Heug-Yang, or what other's would say 'Black Sheep'.

It was kind of funny to the younger, taking the meaning of their family name so seriously, but it soon did grew on him a little bit. Yang as in 'sheep'—or if to be taken by the means of Ancient Chinese Philosophy—positive, bright, and masculine. But then the word 'Black' was added, the color that exhibits the absence of visible light. The color that most villains associated themselves with. Which is fucking cliché if you ask Hongseok directly, albeit he does think it's a great shade nonetheless.

Hongseok was being pushed around in his wheelchair, through the wide span of shiny marble flooring in the gloomy entrance room to the dimly lit corridor. There were so many locked doors that it cannot be counted by using your fingers alone. Who knows what happens behind those doors? Hongseok shushed his curiosity and decided to spare himself, knowing how this household works, maybe he won't even be surprised when he finally finds out about the happenings through the other side of the door.

It was a long venture through lengthy hallways that only extended to more lengthy hallways that just leads to other directions. It was one hell of a house, and it seems to last for a long time reaching his father's office in a wheelchair unlike when he was walking with both of his feet. But the sight of the familiar pair of finely curved wooden doors finally came to view. It looks more menacing dissimilar to when he sees it standing up, not to mention the two security guards by both sides of the door. 

But it was just his father, he's not scared of him.

Three knocks and a grunt was heard in the other side, that was his father's voice alright. The two guards opened the door for him, and so he was pushed inside of the faintly lit room. His father was by the window, looking up to the sky littered with luminous balls of gas. It was obvious that he took a drag, seeing the light smoke rising from the ash trey. He was at least being careful with second-hand smoke around his child.

Speaking about his child, the moment he looked at his son, his expression soften. With a gesture of a hand, the person accompanying Hongseok left the room, and so the doors closed. They were left alone in silence, comfortable silence. The footsteps from his father echoed around the room, only stopping when his dad was in Hongseok's orbit.

A rough hand placed itself gently on Hongseok's head, patting it softly. "How's my boy?" his father asked, voice gruff from smoking, yet the calm and caring demeanor still present. "I got stabbed because I went out alone, I'm sorry." Hongseok looked down at his lap, he was disappointed at himself, but he'd be more sad if his father would be disappointed at him as well.

"It's okay. What's important is you still have your pulse and you are breathing," he said while ruffling his son's hair, "you're alive." he smiled down at his son, Hongseok forcing out a smile himself. He was thought in an early age that the world was all base in survival. He really needs to get fit like his brother, he doesn't want his family to disown him because he is weak.

Then he remembered why he was still alive, he looked up at his father as if he came home bearing good news. Well it's not really good news but he's sure his dad would be happy to whatever he has to say. "Dad, I want to make an addition to the no-harm list." he raised a brow at his boy, but asked no questions. He pushed Hongseok's wheelchair until it was close to his desk, and with that, him sitting at his own cushioned chair.

He took out a tablet from one of his drawers, his fingers sliding through the screen as he unlocks it. He glanced his eyes back at his son, he seemed to be waiting for permission before he speak of the name he wants to add on the list. There were many, but not that much in the list. It was only those who they owe a bunch.

"Who is this person, Hongseok?" he asked out of curiosity, this would be the first person that his son would openly tell him about in a positive view, along with his brother and his mother of course. This was someone that Hongseok would probably never forget, and he isn't planning to forget about him any time soon.

"His name is Jo Jinho, he's the reason why I'm still alive." he said his name with a smile. But he can't help to feel a small pang on his chest about needing to be saved by someone else, he should return to Jinho much stronger, so he can be the one to protect him. His father gave him an understanding look, typing in this Jinho person's name into the list.

"Tell me more about him." he pushed, and Hongseok was more than willing to talk about him. Just thinking about the boy made him feel a rush of emotions that he have never felt for other people before. "He's a high schooler, so he is basically my hyung. And his dad is a doctor. When I woke up at the hospital, he was sleeping besides me at a chair. He was really pretty for a boy. He looked really beautiful while sleeping. I think I like him dad, those butterflies that you've told me about when you like someone, I actually felt them. And I've already decided that... He's mine."

This took his father by surprise, but it doesn't show on his face. He doesn't know how to feel about his son having new-found feelings for another, especially to a boy. But looking at his boy smiling just from talking about this person– his boy, Jinho. Maybe he'd let it be, as long as his son is happy.

Not really minding the obsessive behavior his son was showing for his Jinho, he had a silent agreement with himself that he will support his son no matter what. The boy had color dusted on his cheeks, he was clearly happy even if his smile was small.

"He's my angel, dad."

So that's what he refers to this Jinho to? Angel, that's what he used to call Hongseok's mother. He shared a smile with his son, adding something next to Jinho's name so he wouldn't forget.

Jo Jinho - His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'm going to continue this but ey! Time will tell :')


End file.
